Accidents do happen
by BenDrowned360
Summary: When BEN is in a car accident, his boyfriend Jeff can't cope. Will Ben ever awake from his silent world?


A/N This was randomly made up while I was watching Eastenders and talking to my friend Jake XD I know, I know... It's changed a bit with what I've added but hey, it's a fanfiction c: Sorry for any spelling mistakes. My laptop decides it won't type properly and I don't notice because I'm looking at my keyboard and not the screen! Hope you enjoy and please review! _**Note: None of the Creepypasta characters belong to me in any way.**_

Jeff's POV:

I was bored. My boyfriend Ben was out with Masky doing the weekly shop for Slendy *rolls eyes*. The only interesting thing I was doing was texting Ben. I was completely in love with that boy. In a few days I'm gonna ask him to marry me.

Ben's POV:

The weekly shop was finally over. THANK ZALGO! I was sat in Masky's car (*Yes, they have cars now XD*) texing Jeff. It was icy as anything outside. I'm glad Masky's a very careful driver! My phone buzzed in my hand and I looked at the past few messages before replying.

Jeff: I love you millions Ben 3 3 xxxxxxxxxxx 14:05

Ben: I love you trillions Jeffy 3 3 xxxxxxxxxxxx 14:07

Just as I sent my reply (*The only Ben text above XD*) I was shoved back in my seat by the force of the car smashing into the side of a bridge. I dropped my phone in to my lap in shock. Blood was on my vision and the next thing I knew, everything went black...

*About 20 minutes later*

Masky's POV:

I opened my eyes slowly as police vehicles and paramedics surrounded the car. The car itself was smashed. That wasn't important. Pain shooted through my right arm as I turned to look at Ben.

"Oh shit!"

Ben was laid with blood splattered all over his face and he wasn't moving. I started crying and undid my seat belt and tried to undo his without making my injury or his injuries any worse. Suddenly people were pulling us both out of the vehicle. They checked me over and said I just had a sprained arm and they put it up in a sling. As you can imagine, Ben was much worse. He had to go to Hospital. Something next to my feet buzzed. I looked down to see Ben's phone with 5 messages from Jeff. I had to tell him... Ben WAS his boyfriend after all and he was going to find out sooner or later... I picked up his phone and unlocked it. I couldn't help but read the newest 5 messages.

Jeff: Ben, why aren't you replying? :(xxxx 14:27

Jeff:Ben seriously, answer me. I'm getting worried! xxxx 14:35

Jeff: I'm really worried just please answer me! :(xxxxx 14:42

Jeff: I'm honestly going to start crying in a minute I'm so scared you're injured or worse... Ben answer please! :'c xxxxx

Jeff: Ben you don't know how much I'm crying right now. JUST ANSWER ME! I'm so scared! :'( :'( :'c xxxxxxx

Poor Jeff... He was crying because of me... Goddamn it... I'll text Hoodie. He'll tell everyone then...

Masky: Hoodie, Ben and I have been in a car crash... Ben's gone to Hospital covered in blood and he's unconcious... Would you please tell everyone? I'll be home soon. 14:58

Hoodie: Jesus Christ! I hope you're both Okay! I'll see you soon and I will tell them. 15:01

I sighed and made the walk home.

Jeff's POV:

I was sat in the kitchen, worried as Hell about Ben. Why wasn't he messaging me?! Suddenly, Hoodie burst into the kitchen looking worried.

"Everyone, there's been an accident!".

Slenderman stood up as we all took it in.

"With who? and How?".

"Ben and Masky! The car crashed and Masky's coming home and Ben's gone to Hospital covered in blood and he is unconcious".

I instantly felt tears well up in my eyes. Ben, covered in blood and unconcious?... Tears ran down my face as I only just manged to hold back my sobs. Slenderman put an arm round my shoulders. Just wait until Masky got home!

"I need to see him Slendy... I need to see if, if he'll be okay...".

Jane handed me a box of her special soft tissues and Sally hugged my legs. Just then the front door opened and a very bruised and cut Masky walked in. Everyone stared at him and Slenderman went to check him over. I walked past and gave him the meanest glare ever.

I walked out the house to go to the Hospital.

*About 30 minutes later at the Hospital*

I went through the doors and walked up to the receptionist.

"Uh Hi, could you please tell me what room Ben Drowned is in?"

She typed for a minute on her computer then looked up.

"Mister Drowned is in room 12 section B. Just go up the lift and room 12 is on that floor."

"Thanks".

I went in the lift with three other people. Two nurses and a patient. I stood away from all three of them. Not wanting them to see my tears. Once the lift opened I was the only one to get out. I found room 12 and sat on the chair by the bed. I looked at Ben. He was laying with his eyes shut. He looked so peaceful, like he was asleep. The only difference was that dried blood still stained some places of his beautiful face and he was covered with dark bruises. I felt the tears sting my eyes once more. I looked around the small room. White walls were covered with posters on health. The bed was white too, neatly pressed down and not creased. The only sounds in the room were the soft breathing of Ben laying in his silent world and my own fast breathing and the heart monitor beeping softly. I took Ben's hand. I know that apparently people in comas can hear you so I decided to speak.

"Ben, I don't know if you can hear me. But please, wake up. I love you! I don't want to see you like this, ever! You have no idea how much I've cried within the past hour... Please wake up... That bastard Masky is going to get it for hurting you like this... I'm sorry, I just love you so much and I can literally feel my heart breaking looking at you like this... Please Ben, wake up for me...".

I got a text from Slendy requesting I come home as it was getting dark out and dinner was almost done. I replied with "Fine." and pocketed my phone.

"I have to go now Ben but I'll be back first thing in the morning. That's a promise. I love you baby. Goodbye".

I kissed him gently on the lips and walked out the room and I left the hospital, tears streaming down my face all the way home.

Ben's POV*Obvs in his coma*:

My head was throbbing. How long have I been like this? I couldn't move anything no matter how hard I tried to. I heard someone come in. They were deeply upset. They grabbed my hand and started talking to me. It was Jeff! He sounded so upset! I wanted to open my eyes for him and hold him tightly and tell him everything is gonna be okay. I hope Masky is okay! Jeff sounds pretty pissed at Masky... He didn't mean to do it Jeff... he honestly didn't... I love you Jeff, I wish I could say it to you right now. I heard him sigh and get up. Telling me he had to go. I didn't want him to leave me! He kissed me softly and left. *sigh* at least he was coming back in the morning.

*At the dinner table, Jeff's pov*

The dinner table was silent. There was a space between me and Jane. Ben would normally be sat there. Masky sat opposite me. I glared at him all the way through. Slenderman decided to break the silence.

"How is Ben, Jeff?".

I shrugged. I wasn't happy and I was about to show it.

"I'm sorry Slendy, I can't you because my boyfriend can't speak to me or move because of SOMEONE sat opposite me. You're a fucking jerk Masky, you honestly are."

I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door shut. I sank to the floor and cried my eyes out. I decided since it was about 11pm by now I'd go to bed. Everyone else was decending the stairs to bed anyway. I took my jeans and hoodie off,leaving me in my boxers and my shirt. I switched the light off after Slendy wished me goodnight and turned the hallway light and Bathroom light off. I picked up my phone and messaged Ben. I know he wouldn't be able to read it but I still needed to say goodnight.

Jeff: I know you can't read this but I need to say goodnight. It is honestly dreadful not having you here tonight, I can't hold you close throughout the night and the bed feels so very empty :( I love you sosososo much baby, more than life itself. Goodnight, wake up soon. Love you millions. Goodnight my beautiful boy :* 3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 11:10pm

I locked my phone and put it next to me on Ben's pillow. I cried silently until I fell into a deep sleep.

Masky's POV:

I felt absolutely terrible. Jeff hated me and his boyfriend was in a coma at the Hospital. I can't do anything right...

Jeff's POV: *06:05am*

I woke up and it was still dark. I looked at my phone. It was 06:05am. I did promise I'd go and see Ben (even if I didn't promise, I was still going there everyday). I knew I wouldn't be able to go right now because their visting hours we 3pm to 4pm and 6:30pm to 8pm. I picked up my phone and looked at the photo of Ben and I as my lock screen. I sighed and went back to sleep, my mind filled with thoughts of Ben.

Ben's POV:

I was lonely. I spent the entire night without Jeff... I couldn't put up with it. I know he text me last night as my phone buzzed. I wish I could reply to him soon. A nurse walked in.

"Now, good morning mister Drowned. I'm just going to examine you so we know you're okay".

What a stupid thing to say, 'If you're okay'. I'M IN A COMA FOR GOD'S SAKE, WOMAN! Once she had done all these weird tests she walked out. I wanted to cry. I didn't want to be stuck in this god forsaken Hospital anymore. I wanted to be at home with Slendy, Masky, Hoodie, Eyeless and all my other friends. And what I wanted more than ever was to be back home with Jeff... I needed him! Ugggghhhhh...

Masky's POV:

I woke up at about 8. The pain in my right shoulder intensified as I turned over.

"Owww..."

I wondered how Ben was doing. Would he be okay? Would he wake up soon? I hope he did wake up soon. Walking down the hallway to the bathroom, I heard Jeff talk about Ben in his sleep. I sighed. I felt really bad. He was really upset. I carried on walking; thinking about how much I'd upset Jeff. Not paying attention to where I was going, I bumped into Slendy.

"Careful Masky".

"Sorry Slenderman".

He noticed my frown.

"Are you still dwelling on the Jeff having a go last night?"

I nodded.

"Well, sort of. Jeff hates me now. He used to be one of my best mates and now he hates me. I don't blame him. I put the boy he loves in Hospital..."

Slenderman put an arm round my shoulder.

"Jeff doesn't hate you at all. He's just angry and upset. You know how Jeff gets when it comes down to Ben. Ben is his weak spot and if anything happens to Ben, like it has, he will go balistic and get moody, depressed and cry. It wasn't your fault. Jeff will come around when Ben is better. I promise".

Slendy was right. Ben was the most important thing in Jeff's life and I understand Jeff's rage. I decided it would be best to keep out of Jeff's way for a while. Slendy sent me on my way and I carried on my journey to the bathroom.

After my shower, I went to my room and got dressed. Nearly everyone was up and just as I was drying my hair with the towel, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Eyeless Jack.

"Hey Jack, what's up?"

"I just thought you might want some help because of your arm being injured".

I smiled at him and welcomed him in. Just before I shut my door, Jeff emerged from his room. He looked terrible. His hair was frizzier than usual and wasn't brushed yet. He had dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were red from tears. He went downstairs without noticing me.

"Poor guy..."

Eyeless Jack's voice was heard from behind me. I turned around and nodded in agreement. Once Eyeless had helped me with the sling, we went for breakfast.

*About 3 months later*

Ben's POV:

I heard someone enter my room. I swear to Zalgo if it's another nurse! Oh my God, it's Jeff. I'm so happy! Jeff took my right hand and held it. He started talking. He sounded sadder than usual.

"Hey Ben. I miss you, a lot. It's been three months... I don't like it. Ben, please just wake up. I need you here with me. *sigh* I love you Ben".

Three months... I couldn't have left Jeff for three months... I had to wake up! I tried moving my hand. It was easier than last time but I still didn't move. YES! I did it! I felt Jeff stiffen.

"Ben... did you just move? Please do it again".

I did. After a few more minutes, I opened my eyes slowly. I looked round the room, adjusting to my surroundings. My eyes rested on Jeff, who was grinning like a looney and had tears running down his face.

"Hey, Jeffy".

"Hey beautiful".

I sat up. I reached my arms out and Jeff sank into them instantly. He started sobbing while I rubbed his back.

"Ben I was so scared that day. I have missed you so fucking much. I love you Ben, with all of my heart. I love you".

"I know you were, I could tell. My last thought before everything went black was you. I have missed you so much too. I love you so much as well".

After all the crying stopped, Jeff looked at me then pressed his lips to mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes then pulled apart and hugged.

*About three days later*

Jeff's POV:

I was so happy! Ben was coming home! Before I set out to the Hospital, I went up to Masky's room. I knocked on the door. He answered and looked at me like I was gonna stab him.

"Hey Masky. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a jerk to you over the past three months. I was just upset. You know how much Ben means to me. It wasn't your fault what happened. I'm honestly so sorry".

He smiled.

"Don't worry. I understand. I forgive you Jeff".

We hugged for a moment then I left for the Hospital.

*three hours later*

Ben was sat in my arms on the sofa in te living room. Everyone was so happy he was back. Everyonewas filling him in about what had happened over the past three months. I decided now was the time to ask him something.

"Hey Ben, may I ask you a question?".

He turned around and smiled. I turned him around on my lap so he could face me and put one arm around him and one in my hoodie pocket. The room was silent.

"I was going to ask you this ages ago but the crash happened and I couldn't... Ben I love you absolutely millions and I want you forever. So, Ben. Will you please make me the happiest man on Earth and will you marry me?"

I reached into my pocket as everyone stared at us two. I pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a gold ring. Ben started crying and smiled like crazy.

"Oh my God Jeff, of COURSE I'll marry you!".

Everyone cheered. I hugged him tight and kissed him.

"I love you Jeffy".

"I love you too Ben".

I couldn't wait to spend my life with the most amazing and beautiful boy ever :')

A/N I know this is long and sorry for it. Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
